DIARY KUCHIYOSE
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Summary : BAGAIMANA KEHIDUPAN KUCHIYOSE DI DUNIA NARUTO ITU YAA ? ADA DIARY NYA LOOH, BACA YUK :D


"**DIARY KUCHIYOSE"**

**Summary : BAGAIMANA KEHIDUPAN KUCHIYOSE DI DUNIA NARUTO ITU YAA ?**

**Diskelamer : Sampe Radna jadi vokalisnya Paramore jiga yang punya Naruto tetep Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, JAYUS, GARING, NORAK, TYPO de-el-el**

**Mohon Review nya **

**SELAMAT MEMBACA :D**

* * *

><p>"Hai, perkenalkan aku adalah Pakkun .<p>

Anjing hasil Kuchiyose no Jutsu milik seorang Shinobi Konoha yang bernama Kakashi Hatake .

Aku akan membawa kalian semua pada sebuah diary milik kami para hewan Kuchiyose ninja .

Disini tertulis berbagai macam pengalaman para Kuchiyose selama mereka dipanggil oleh pemilik masing-masing ..

Ah sudahlah aku tak mau banyak bicara -eh hei bau kentut siapa ini ? memekak kan hidung ! apa kau tak tau author, hidungku sensitif- ha-hatchiiuu- err~ baiklah kita mulai saja ya dari diary halaman pertama .."

* * *

><p><strong>Enma - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Hiruzen Sarutobi .<strong>

Hai, aku adalah Enma .

Aku kuchiyose milik pak tua Hokage ke-3 Sarutobi .

Ya pak tua uzur yang seharusnya sudah dimuseumkan itulah summon ku .

Ironis ya ?

Masa aku raja kera yang ganteng ini harus menjadi summon pria bau tanah ?

Well, sebenarnya aku juga agak malas kalau dipanggil oleh Sarutobi .

Alasannya ?

Ah sudah jelas, dia yang tua itu bahkan untuk menggenggamku ketika berubah menjadi tongkat pun tangannya gemetaran .

Kalian tentu masih ingat ketika si Hokage ke-3 itu melawan Orochimaru ketika ujian Chuunin berlangsung .

Yah walaupun ku akui hanya pada episode itulah aku bisa meng-eksiskan wajah tampanku ini dilayar kaca ~ selebihnya kalian bisa lihat aku ketika kalian berkaca didepan cermin .

Ketika itu Sarutobi dalam keadaan terdesak, bagaimana tidak dia dilawan oleh dua orang zombie Hokage pertama dan kedua dan juga Orochimaru .

Aku sih ga kaget ya, soalnya dulu ketika Orochimaru belum meninggalkan Konoha, aku sudah memperingatkan Sarutobi untuk membunuhnya .

Ketika itu Sarutobi menemukan Orochimaru sedang bereksperimen di dalam laboratorium rahasianya .

Sarutobi memanggilku dan dia memintaku membantu melawan Oro-Chan .

Ya, tentu saja kulakukan dong, kalau tidak nanti aku tidak digaji, makan apa anak dan istriku nanti ?

Tapi BODOHNYA Sarutobi, ketika jelas-jelas Orochimaru dalam keadaan terdesak dan dengan mudahnya dapat dikalahkan, dia malah membiarkan Oro-Chan kabur begitu saja sambil berlari indah mengibar-kibarkan rambut hitam legam nan menawannya itu dihadapan kami sambil membawa ramuan eksperimen terbarunya .

Dan Sarutobi ?

Ah tentu saja dia hanya bisa cengo TERPESONA sambil noosebleed memandang rambut Orochimaru yang menebarkan aroma shampo 'PENGANTENE' itu .

Huh ! Dasar kakek mesum, tidakkah kau ingat Orochimaru itu pria eh ?

Baru rambut saja kau sudah terpana, mana martabatmu sebagai seorang Hokage ?

Hilang sudah keperawananmu eh kewibawaanmu, Sarutobi .

Dan, disinilah aku ..

Diatas atap sebuah bangunan di Konoha .

Dipanggil oleh Sarutobi,

cih padahal aku tadi sedang merayu Sarimin si monyet cantik yang sedang eksis didunia entertaiment topeng monyet .

Ada-ada saja Sarutobi ini,

mengganggu momen indahku !

"Enma, aku mohon kali ini bantulah aku menghabisinya .." kata si tua Sarutobi yang terjebak dalam jutsu milik Hokage pertama .

Dia menunjuk seseorang dikejauhan yang berdiri menyaksikan pertarungan Sarutobi sambil memanicure jarinya .

Demi rambut pantat ayam Uchiha Sasuke !

Orang yang berdiri disana itu adalah ORO-CHI-MA-RU !

Oh, tidak .. Lihatlah Sarutobi, akibat dari kelalaianmu akhirnya Orochimaru berhasil menciptakan eksperimen terlarang .

Lihat Orochimaru, sekarang dia menjadi seorang .. PEREMPUAN TULEN !

Ya, eksperimen yang dibuatnya adalah zat yang dapat membuat pria menjadi wanita tulen .

Ehem- aku tau sedari dulu Orochimaru sangat ingin menjadi wanita, alasan ? Klasik, karena dia ingin menikah dengan Minato Namikaze yang saat itu masih muda dan lajang dan digilai oleh para Kunoichi di Konoha, tak terkecuali Oro-Chan .

Karena itu, demi mengejar cintanya pada sang Yondaime, Orochimaru membuat sebuah lab rahasia demi menciptakan 'Zat Perubah Kelamin'

Oh, lihatlah dia sekarang !

Betapa cantiknya Orochimaru, aku berani taruhan kepala Maito Gai kalau Minato masih hidup, dia akan mencampakan Kushina demi makhluk di hadapanku ini !

Kulit putih pucat, bibir merah menggoda, rambut hitam legam yang panjang, jari-jari lentik, dada besar membusung indah, tubuh proposional bak gitar Spanyol, dan suara selembut sutra -eh hei apa ini ?

Cairan merah mengalir begitu deras .. DARAH !

Ya, darah . Apa aku tertusuk sesuatu ?

Ah tidak, aku tidak tertusuk apapun, tidak sakit .

Darah ini keluar dari- HIDUNGKU DAN HIDUNG SARUTOBI !

Kami berdua nosebleed melihat Oro-Chan yang kini dengan gemulainya menarikan tarian ular dihadapan kami .

Oh Kami-Sama, betapa indah pemandanganku ..

Dihadapanku seorang wanita- yang dulunya pria- menari lemah lembut membelaiku !

Oh lupakan Neeji Hyuuga, buang Akasuna no Sasori dan campakan Deidara yang notabene adalah pria-pria cantik dalam anime Naruto .

Yang di depanku ini dahsyat man !

Sekseh sekalee, perpaduan Kim Kadarshian, Aiswarya Rai dan Farah Quinn- eh siapa ketiga orang yang baru kusebut ya ? Ah masa bodoh ..

Oro-Chan .. Kau benar-benar ..

"Enma ! Enma !"

Ah suara berisik pak tua itu lagi, ngapain sih ganggu-ganggu aku ?

"Enma, habisi dia secepatnya" perintah Hokage uzur itu padaku .

Tapi, apa dayaku ?

"Aku tertipu, aku terjebak, aku terperangkap muslihatmu wooo~

kau seperti ular yang sangat berbisa sangat berbisa" aku menyenandungkan lagu yang biasanya kudengar dari HardRockLee FM .

"Hai Enma, lama tidak berjumpa ya khu khu khu"

Kami-Sama, dia mengingat namaku !

"I-iya Oro-Chan"

"Khu khu khu apa kau merindukanku ?"

"I-iya" ah entah mengapa gagap Hinata Hyuuga menurun padaku, padahal aku bukan klan Hyuuga !

"Enma .."

SLUURRRP

Kulihat Orochimaru mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari dalam tubuhnya,

oh ya ampun !

Itu pedang Kusanagi !

Mau apa dia ?

Tentu dia tau, walaupun tubuhku sekeras berlian, tapi hanya dengan pedang itulah aku bisa hancur !

"Awas Enmaaaa !"

Kudengar Sarutobi berteriak .

SREEEK

Kudengar lagi bunyi gesekan, gesekan pedang Kusanagi itu !

Yang sekarang sedang menancap di ..

SELA-SELA GIGI OROCHIMARU !

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Orochimaru ?"

"Apa yang kulakukan ? Tentu saja aku sedang membersihkan selilit di gigiku ini, Enma . Tadi aku habis jajan kue Lemper, dan kayaknya isinya nyangkut deh digigiku . Masa iya model sekelas Orochimaru giginya selilitan, bikin maaluu" katanya genit .

Aku terpaku mendengar pengakuan Oro-Chan itu .

"Enma, jalan yuk . Anterin Oro syuting iklan provider Esiang-siang bolong yaa"

"Ba-baik, ayo kita berangkat" kuterima tawaran banci operasian itu .

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, bodinya kaga nguatin man !

Daripada lama-lama sama si tuwir Sarutobi, nah mendingan jalan sama Oro-Chan iye kagak ?

Akhirnya Oro-Chan menggandeng tanganku untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup aku merasa sebagai seorang pria sejati !

Dan dengan lambaian tangan kuucapkan bye-bye pada aki-aki yang terperangkap jutsu disana itu .

Tapi tiba-tiba Oro-Chan membuang Kusanagi sekenak jidat Haruno Sakura, dan ..

JREEPP

Aku melihat dan mendengar sendiri Kusanagi itu menancap pada tubuh Sarutobi ..

"E-enmaaahh"

Ya, itulah kata-kata terakhir Hokage keriputan dan kutilan itu ..

Kata-kata yang sangat .. INDAH DI TELINGAKU !

Yippiiee akhirnya aku bebas juga dari jeratan tua-tua keladi itu, aku bebas dari cengkraman nafsunya ..

Dan kini disampingku ada Oro-Chan yang setia mendampingiku ..

Oh, sungguh hidupku ini indah diary ..

* * *

><p>"Nah, kembali lagi dengan Pakkun disini . Sudah siap dengan halaman diary Kuchiyose yang kedua ? Mari kita lanjutkan -eh hei bau apa ini ? Seperti rendang daging Ton-Ton ! Hmm baiklah kita buka saja halaman kedua"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Katsuyu - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Godaime Hokage Tsunade .<strong>

Dear diary, kembali lagi aku- Katsuyu menuangkan pengalamanku dalam diary kesayanganku .

Hmm semua orang tau siapa aku, siapa yang tak kenal siput raksasa biru-putih yang cantik sekalee ini .

Aku Kuchiyose summon nya kak Tsunade, tentu kalian tau siapa kak Tsunade kan ?

Hokage kelima yang berdada besar itu .

Iya dia si nenek tua yang awet muda itu .

Cih, padahal kalau kalian tau usianya sudah kepala 5 !

Andai juga betapa kalian tau betapa susahnya aku menjadi summon kak Tsunade yang setiap 3 hari sekali harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli krim pencegah anti keriput .

Sebenarnya aku sih tidak apa-apa disuruh begitu,

cuma umm ya kalian tau kan seberapa 'ramping'nya aku ini ..

Para warga jadi mengamuk padaku dan menyumpahi aku akan dibuat hidangan makan malam mewah di restoran Perancis !

Yaah kak Tsunade sih cuma bilang makanya tumbuh tuh ke atas bukan kesamping, Katsuyu .

Huh ! Ingin kusembur dia dengan Gokakyu no Jutsu-nya klan Uchiha -err walaupun aku tidak bisa jurus itu sih hehe nanti deh aku belajar dengan duo prince charmingnya Uchiha ^.^

Hmm kalian pertama kali melihat aku nampang di TV pasti ketika pertarungan 3 sannin, iya kan ?

Gimana, aku keren gak disitu ?

Yaah secara aku satu-satunya wanita diantara 2 Kuchiyose gitu ..

TAPII TAK TAUKAH KALIAN ?

Saat itu aku SANGAT TERSIKSA !

Hei bagaimana tidak ?

Aku ini Siput, moluska tak bercangkang di tengah-tengah 2 predator utama siput - Katak Bunta dan Ular Manda itu !

Sumpah deh aku gemetaran sekali saat itu !

Saking gemetarannya aku sampai membelah diriku menjadi chibi-chibi yang unyu ..

Walaupun saat itu adegannya kak Tsunade menyuruhku membelah diri tapi sebenarnya tanpa disuruh pun aku sudah akan melakukannya !

Kalian tak lihat tatapan lapar Bunta dan Manda ?

Huh si Buntalan lemak itu menatapku dengan nafsu dan - MESUM !

Yah kalian taukan si Bunta itu mesum, dan Manda ?

Oh tidak dia menatapku dengan tatapan seolah ingin menjadikanku keripik siput dan mengformalinku untuk ditaruh di museum Fatahillah !

Err- sementara kak Tsunade ?

Asyik-asyik reunian dengan 2 orang teman Sannin nya !

Dia malah menanyakan krim awet muda yang dipakai Orochimaru sehingga dia awet kencang dan mulus, sementara tuan Jirraiya menanyakan rahasia kak Tsunade sehingga dadanya bisa terekspose segitu 'menantang'nya, yang otomatis kak Tsunade menghadiahkan tinjuan mautnya ..

Kasihan tuan mesum ..

Sementara aku ?

Dihadapanku Bunta dan Manda sedang bertarung memperebutkan siapa yang akan mendapatkan keripik Katsuyu .

Tidaaaaaaaakk !

Dunia ini sungguh tak adil !

Beginikah nasib siklus rantai makanan yang ada didunia ?

Rasanya aku ingin menangis dan mengadu pada PSK - Perlindungan Siput Kuchiyose .

Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, semburan asam yang mampu melelehkan apapun yang ada dihadapanku ..

BYUURR

Ku semburkan cairan asam kebanggaanku,

Bunta dan Manda tercengang .

Hah ! Tak tau apa mereka aku tadi habis makan semur jengkol, jadi otomatis cairan asamku berbau yaah tau sendiri laah~ sedap-sedap mantaap kaan ..

Sementara itu kulihat kak Tsunade, tuan Jirraiya dan Orochimaru menutup hidung mereka .

Heh kalian menyinggung sekali, kalian tidak menghargai seni adalah ledakan ! - err entah darimana kudapat kata-kata itu tapi seingatku dulu waktu aku menonton anime Naruto, ada seorang wanita bermulut tiga yang mengatakannya .

"Ka-katsuyu .. Kau .."

"Maaf kak Tsunade, aku tadi sendawa kencang sekali .." aku berkata pada kak Tsunade yang sekarang sedang berusaha menyadarkan tuan Jirraiya karena dia pingsan di pangkuan kak Tsunade, hah mencari kesempatan dalam keempukan 'bukit' kak Tsunade ya ?

Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar Orochimaru berteriak "Tidaaaaaaak apa yang terjadiii"

Kami semua menoleh padanya, dan oh demi upil Sandaime Hokage !

Orochimaru, dia .. berubah jadi jelek !

Wajah mulusnya yang mengalahkan kak Tsunade itu meleleh terbakar terkena cairan asam jengkol ku !

"KATSUYU KAU BRENGSEK ! KAU MERUSAK KARYA TERINDAHKU ! AKAN KUBALAS KAU !" kudengar Orochimaru berteriak kepadaku .

"Itu pembalasan akibat kau terlalu pamer dengan wajah mulusmu itu Orochi, sekarang kau tau getahnya kan" kata tuan mesum, Jirraiya yang entah sejak kapan dia siuman .

"Huahaha lihat wajahmu itu Oro-chan, jadi rusak ! Sekarang tak ada lagi yang mengalahkan kecantikanku" teriak kak Tsunade pada Orochimaru .

"Tu-tuan Orochimaru, ayo kita mundur saja, saya akan membawa anda ke RS. Dr. Soetomo di Sunabaya agar anda bisa segera di face-off !" Oh itu suara si mata empat Kabuto pengikut Orochi !

Bersamaan dengan kata-kata terakhir Kabuto yang kudengar, Orochimaru, Kabuto dan Manda menghilang !

Hah tau rasa kalian, berani-beraninya melawan aku ..

Lalu kulihat kak Tsunade menghampiriku, dibelainya aku dan berkata

"Terimakasih ya Katsuyu, kau benar-benar menolongku . Dan sekarang, maukah kau pergi ke NINDOMARET untuk membelikanku krim Ce'Puk ? Kulihat pipiku mulai timbul kerut akibat kelelahan bertarung tadi .."

kak Tsunade berkata dengan watados .

"Apaaaaa kaaaak ?"

Yah, begitulah diary kurang lebih perjalananku menjadi Kuchiyose kak Tsunade .

Selelah, sehebat, semenegangkan, sesulit, seperti apapun pertarungan yang sudah kulakukan, pekerjaan utamaku TETAPLAH pergi ke Nindomaret, supermarket ninja hanya untuk membeli KRIM ANTI KERIPUT UNTUK KAK TSUNADE ..

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, inilah kisahku menjadi Kuchiyose nenek tua yang terobsesi dengan kemudaan .

"Katsuyuuu mana krim ku ?"

Oke diary, sampai jumpa lagi ya ..

Aku harus ke nindomaret dulu , byee muuaaahh ha-hatchiuuu

* * *

><p>"Euuhh, kembali lagi pada Pakkun disini -err Katsuyu lendirmu muncrat ke arahku ! Oke kembali ke diary para Kuchiyose ..<p>

Kali ini halaman ketiga , siapa dia ? Mari kita buka bersama-sama .."

* * *

><p><strong>Manda - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Orochimaru .<strong>

Hai aku manda, hemm sebenarnya apa perlu aku membuang-buang waktu untuk menulis diary Kuchiyose ini ?

Hah andaikan Pakkun tidak menjanjikan tumbal daging si tampan Sabaku no Gaara aku tidak akan mau menulis di diary ini - yah secara siapa yang tidak ngiler melihat tubuh mulus gaara itu ?

Hah kalian beruntung aku mau berkisah tentang kehidupanku menjadi Kuchiyose Orochimaru ..

Dulu sebenarnya aku tidak mau menjadi Kuchiyose siapapun .

Aku adalah Manda, si raja ular, kenapa aku harus tunduk pada oranglain ?

Dulu sebelum menjadi Kuchiyose, aku adalah host acara Tercewek-cewek dengan nama lain Manda Apasih Bancii .

Kalian tidak pernah melihatku ? Hah apa tidak pernah nonton tv ?

Pada suatu hari aku membawakan acara Tercewek-cewek ku, dan aku mendapatkan seorang klien yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya ..

Dia cantik, berambut hitam panjang dan lurus, jari-jarinya lentik, dan wajahnya putih pucat melambangkan kepolosan dan kesucian seorang gadis .

Aku melata mendekatinya,

dan dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku,

"Manda, apa kau mau menjadi Kuchiyose ku ?"

Kontan saja aku terkejut .

Heh ! Berani sekali wanita ini, meminta Manda si raja ular menjadi Kuchiyose bawahannya ..

"Hah, punya nyali juga kau memintaku menjadi Kuchiyose mu eh ?"

"Manda .. Aku hanya seorang wanita lemah tak berdaya .. Aku harap engkau mau menemaniku dan melindungiku .. Kau adalah raja ular terhebat didunia, aku mohon Manda, dengarkan permohonan wanita malang ini .."

Heh, Dia merayuku ~

Yah dasar aku lelaki, insting keularan lelakiku berkata untuk melindungi wanita ini ..

Yaa secara, pria eh- ular mana yang menolak kalau ada wanita seimut Selena Gomez dihadapannya eh ?

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi Kuchiyose mu dan melindungi dirimu nona muda . Tapi, siapa namamu ?"

"Aku, Orochimaru .."

Ah, Orochimaru si gadis pemalu yang bikin hati tersipu-sipu ..

Kalau gadisnya seperti ini sih neng Anah-konda sama neng Fii-Ton juga kalah ..

Mulai hari itu, aku menjadi Kuchiyose Orochimaru dan mengundurkan diri sebagai host Tercewek-cewek ..

Tapi, menjadi Kuchiyose Orochimaru tidaklah semudah yang kubayangkan ..

Bayangkan saja, setiap detik aku harus mau meminum eksperimennya, yang katanya akan dipergunakannya untuk menguasai dunia .

Asal kalian tahu saja ya, eksperimennya itu adalah zat yang sangat MENGGEMPARKAN !

Contoh saja setelah aku meminum eksperimennya, aku berubah, mau tau jadi apa ?

PE-NA-RI U-LAR !

Ya penari ular ! Menggemparkan bukan ? Aku berhasil menggemparkan dunia per-tarian ular dengan liukan dan gerakan eksotisku ini, haha siapa dulu, MANDA GITU LOH !

Ada juga ketika aku meminum eksperimennya yang lain,

seketika itu juga aku merasa panas dan err- bergairah sekali .

Ketika itu kulihat ada seekor ular berkepala manusi yang kuketahui bernama nyi BOLONG,

hah asalnya pun aku tak tau,

tapi Orochimaru bersikeras mengawinkan aku dengannya, dengan alasan KONDISI KEUANGAN YANG MENIPIS !

Aku jadi merasa seperti korban kawin paksa huh .

Tapi kenapa aku menurut saja pada Orochimaru ?

Yah~ satu jawaban jelas dan pasti "AKU TERPESONA KECANTIKANNYA COY !"

Secara getoh di kampung Kuchiyose mana ada yang punya summon secantik aku, apalagi Enma tuh si Kuchiyose tua bangkotan haha tau rasa tuh monyet jelek kayak monyet !

Dengan bangga kubawa kemana-mana Orochimaru diatas punggungku .

Aku tak mau berpisah barang sedetikpun dengannya .

Yah orang bilang sih LOVE AT THE FIRST SNAKE,

juga ada yang bilang LOVE IS BLIND,

ada lagi yang bilang CINTA MONYET- HEI AKU BUKAN MONYET, AKU ULAR BODOH !

Tapi, ada satu waktu setiap hari dimana aku dan Orochimaru harus berpisah ..

Ow bukan, bukan ketika dia buang air besar, karena ketika dia buang air besar akulah yang bertugas mengelupaskan kulitku sebagai ganti tissu toilet jadi aku harus ada disampingnya ketika dia buang dosa- yah namanya juga kami hidup dalam kesusahan ..

Momen dimana aku berpisah dengan Orochimaru adalah ketika dia MANDI !

Ya, mandi ..

Huh membayangkan dia mandi saja sudah membuatku 'berdiri', eits maksudku kepalaku berdiri tegak, aku ular- remind ?

Aku selalu meminta, memohon, mengemis dan menjatuhkan martabat ku sebagai raja ular hanya demi meminta ijinnya untuk mandi bersama .

Bah, tapi dasar dia tak punya hati !

Dia tak pernah mengijinkanku mandi bersama ..

Huhu padahal jika kalian tau, kami sering tidur bersama .

Yaah~ hanya tidur saja, ga lebih coy !

Akhirnya suatu hari kuputuskan untuk mengintipnya mandi ketika dia mandi di pemandian air panas .

Ketika itu lagi sepi-sepinya orang, secara dia mandinya jam 12 malam sambil membawa bunga 7 rupa- heh sudah seperti kuntilanak saja kau Oro !

Ehem, aku memulai kegiatan mengintipku ketika dia menanggalkan seluruh Kimono-nya .

Dia membelakangiku, sehingga yang terlihat hanya punggung mulusnya dan err- pantat seksinya .

Waoo YAHUD BOS !

Dewi Bersisik pun kalah sama dia !

Perlahan-lahan dia membalikkan tubuhnya sambil berjalan mendekati kolam,

huh kolam air panas selalu mengeluarkan uap mataku jadi agak kabur tapi- HEI APA ITU ?

Kulihat ada ular lain menggantung di tubuh Oro-ku, ular yang lebih kecil membawa dua buah telur dan berkepala seperti jamur- umm HEI ITU BUKAN ULAR !

Itu alat kelaminnya !

WHAT THE HELL ?

Kupertajam penglihatanku pada bagian dadanya, BUSYEETT RATA COY !

Persis papan iklan pinggir jalan !

JADI SELAMA INI DIA MENIPUKU ?

Dia mengaku kalau dia wanita padahal sesungguhnya WARIA ?

Oh teman, sungguh ini pelajaran berharga bagimu, kalau kau berkenalan dengan wanita, pastikan dia TIDAK MEMPUNYAI ULAR LAIN DITUBUHNYA !

Kontan saja pandanganku padanya berubah 360 derajat !

Aku muak ditipu terus olehnya, semenjak saat itu aku mulai malas mendampingi Orochimaru .

Aku mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ikut syuting NEEJI SI PENAKLUK ULAR .

Lumayan bro, ngeksis di TV .

Sekalian buat ngilangin sakit hati ..

Hancur banget hatiku waktu itu, rasanya tuh kayak kena Jyuukennya Hyuuga trus di Rasengan Naruto, di samber Kirin nya Sasuke, di cium Maito Gai sampe diperkosa Gamabunta ! Beuh bayangin betapa remuk jantungku- err aku penggemar Momo Geisha, apa kau juga ?

Semenjak kejadian itu pula aku mulai membangkang pada Orochimaru,

hingga pada suatu hari dia membawa seorana anak muda berambut pantat ayam ke markas rahasia kami .

Yang ku ketahui anak itu adalah calon tubuh baru bagi Orochimaru,

kasian ya jeeng cakep-cakep ntar dia jadi penghuni Taman Lawang juga~

Nama anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke .

Oh inikah Uchiha terakhir dari Konoha itu ?

Tampan juga dia, dia mendekatiku dan berkata

"Manda, apa kau mau menjadi summon ku ?"

Hellooo~ siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Uchiha yang satu ini ?

Gantengnya gak ketulungan !

Orochimaru mah lindes aja pake badannya Chouji !

Kami-Sama, yang ada dihadapanku ini Robbert Pattinson atau David Archuleta ?

Tanpa buang waktu lagi ku katakan,

"AKU PADAMU UCHIHA SASUKE"

Kyaaa~ gimana gayaku tadi ? Keren gak ?

Aku jadi kayak vokalis SATE DUABELASTUSUK yaa keren kaaaan~

Uchiha muda itu mengangguk dan membelaiku, sementara summon lamaku~ Orochimaru hanya memandang dengan tatapan sinis, DIA CEMBURU !

Lalu didekatinya aku, dia bergelayut manja padaku dan berkata

"Manda, ini hari terakhirmu menjadi summonku . Sebagai permintaan terakhir ijinkan aku tidur di dalam mulutmu seperti dulu lagi ya"

Err~ ya dia dulu sering tidur di mulutku,

sudah kubilang kan, KAMI INI KERE .. Dan karena dia bilang ini permohonan terakhir, ya kukabulkan saja !

Toh apa susahnya membiarkan dia bobo di mulutku ini .

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia berjalan menuju mulutku dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lidahku- eh apa ini pahit-pahit ?

Sialan si Orochi itu, dia habis menginjak e'e Akamaru tadi setelah sambang ke Konoha . Siaaal !

Aku kesal sekali, tapi amarahku meredam ketika mendengar sebuah suara ..

"Manda, maukah kau menemani aku jalan-jalan keliling markas ?"

Suara barito merdu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke .

"Eng-ano itu-"

GLEK !

Kudengar suara tertelan dari dalam mulutku sendiri, dan yang kuingat saat itu hanyalah belaian lembut sang Uchiha dan menghilangnya Orochimaru entah kemana .

Huh dasar banci kaleng, dia pasti cari pangkalan lain karena kudengar Taman Lawang akan digusur .

Dan akhirnya mulai hari itu, summonku berubah menjadi Uchiha Sasuke .

Dan aku seribu kali lebih bangga doong pastinya !

Bayangkan saja, Uchiha kece itu menolak Haruno Sakura, menendang Karin dan mencampakan Uzumaki Naruto hanya demi aku !

Ya, aku Manda Apasiih Banci sang raja ular !

Sasuke-Koi aku akan mengabdikan keularanku hanya untukmu ..

Diary, indahnya hidupku ini, salam manis dari Manda muah muah :*

"Oke, ini kisah diaryku .

Sudah kutulis kan ? Hei Pakkun, mana daging Gaara nya ?"

"Ehem Manda, Gaara sedang kencan dengan Gentongnya sekarang, bagaimana kalau readers yang membaca diarymu ini ?"

"Oke, readers tunggu aku dibalik selimut kalian ya hahahaha"

* * *

><p>"Well, readers yang masih bertahan membaca Diary Kuchiyose aku ucapkan selamat karena Manda sepertinya tidak berhasrat memakanmu . Apa sebabnya akupun tak tau, coba berkacalah kalau kaca kalian sampai pecah maka kalian akan tau jawabannya- eh hei siapa yang menimpukku dengan gigi palsu Rock Lee ? Hah dasar anak-anak tidak bisa menerima kenyataan !<p>

Baiklah, selanjutnya kita buka halaman keempat diary kita ini . Selamat membaca .."

* * *

><p><strong>Gamabunta - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Jirraiya-Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto .<strong>

"Hoi-hoi Pakkun, untuk apa kau melempar buku diary ini padaku ? Ah sepertinya aku disuruh menulis diary seperti yang lain . Okelah aku lagi nganggur nih .."

Hai diary, perkenalkan aku adalah Gamabunta, raja katak terganteng dari semua raja katak- tentu saja karena raja katak hanya satu aku seorang hahaha .

Kalian tentu tau kan siapa summonku ?

Yaah~ siapa lagi kalau bukan pertapa genit Jirraiya itu !

Eh tapi tidak hanya dia loh yang menjadi summonku .

Ada si ganteng Namikaze Minato dan bocah Kyuubi, Uzumaki Naruto .

Bah, akupun tak tau kenapa mereka berdua bisa men-summon-i aku .

Desas-desus yang kudengar dari KPK- Katak Penguping Kuchiyose, katanya yang bisa memanggilku hanya orang-orang mesum saja !

Bah, apa sebegitu istimewanya aku ?

Hahaha

Baik, akan kuceritakan pengalaman summon pertamaku, Jirraiya sang legenda Sannin .

Kalian tau tidak ?

Nama sama predikat doang dia yang keren, wajahnya ? BAH TIDAK MENDUKUNG !

Aku sial sekali mempunyai summon seperti dia- err tidak selamanya sial sih ..

Kadang ada asyiknya juga .

Pengalaman paling asyik bersama Jirraiya yang kudapat adalah ketika kami sering sama-sama mengintip wanita muda mandi di pemandian air panas huahahaha .

Sudah kubilang kan yang bisa memanggilku hanya yang mesum saja,

jadi artinya aku juga mesum huahaha

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini si tua bangka mesum itu tidak pernah mengajakku untuk mengintip wanita muda mandi lagi !

Alasannya ? Katanya ukuran tubuhku ini terlalu besar !

Bah, menghina sekali si mesum itu .

Apa dia tak tau aku pernah ikut audisi L-Men of The Year- yah walaupun waktu itu ketika aku akan masuk ke tempat audisi para satpam sudah berniat menjadikanku Swikee Goreng Raksasa, tapi hei yang penting kan aku ada niat untuk ikut audisi !

Beuh, si Jirraiya itu tak tau apa kalau Chouji Akimichi itu lebih BESAR daripada aku ?

Dia akan menyesal pernah mengataiku gendut nanti !

Sebenarnya seandainya kalian tau kalau tubuh besarku ini juga hasil kenistaan Jirraiya sendiri !

Dulu sebelum aku bertubuh besar begini, aku seseksi Ade Rai .

Tubuhku sixpack berisi, dan macho sekali .

Dan juga saat itu Jirraiya sering mengajakku untuk mengintip wanita muda mandi .

TAPI , SIAL BAGIKU karena ketika Jirraiya ketahuan dia selalu memakai aku sebagai tamengnya, karena itu para wanita muda itu sering MEMUKULI tubuh indahku, dan hasilnya ?

LIHATLAH PEMBENGKAKAN KRONIS YANG TERJADI PADA TUBUHKU INI !

Dasar Jirraiya itu mesum teriak mesum -eh aku sendiri pun juga mesum ah sudahlah aku jadi malu nih ..

Dan kalian ingat tidak ketika pertempuran 3 Sannin ?

Kala itu aku di panggil oleh Jirraiya untuk membantunya melawan Orochimaru dan Manda .

Yang tak kuduga adalah disitu ada TSUNADE !

Ya, wanita yang kini menjadi Godaime Hokage itu ada di hadapanku waku itu .

Err~ langsung saja kejantananku berdiri- EHEM maksudku insting jantan ku berdiri .

Secara, ada wanita cantik, bohai, semok, seksi di hadapanmu dan sedang dalam kesusahan, siapa sih yang ga mau nolong ?

Langsung saja aku beraksi kala itu dengan Jirraiya,

tapi sial nya kala itu padahal aku sudah pasang aksi macho dan keren ala Maito Gai, eh yang dapat pujian malah si mesum itu !

Huh brengsek kau Jirrai, aku yang susah kau yang bahagia !

Tapi, memang sih ada wanita yang kala itu menghiburku dan mengatakan kalau aksiku hebat sekali tapi HEI dia Katsuyu !

Plis deh biarpun dia wanita, tapi tidak ada sisi kewanitaan dari tubuhnya ..

Masa wanita tanpa ada 'bukit' kembar indah dibagian depannya ?

Hah untung aku tidak tertipu rayuan gombalnya itu,

bisa turun harga katak perkilo di dunia kalau sampai aku tergoda oleh Katsuyu !

Lagipula belum apa-apa dia sudah mengeluarkan lendirnya duluan, padahal aku belum menyentuhnya tapi dia sudah 'keluar' duluan huh mana puas aku sebagai lelaki ? -err maksudku dia sudah menyemburkan lendir dari bawah kakinya, yah tau sendiri DIA ITU MOLUSKA !

Hah, hanya pengalaman buruk yang kudapat ketikam menjadi summon Jirraiya !

Selanjutnya, aku agak lebih beruntung mendapatkan summon tampan macam Minato Namikaze .

Yaah tau sendiri lah senyuman mautnya itu bikin melted setiap wanita yang melihatnya !

Bahkan aku yakin kalau Haruno Sakura sempat meliha Minato, inner buruk yang selalu muncul disampingnya akan langsung leleh, bah dasar wanita !

Tapi, seperti yang aku katakan diawal,

yang bisa memanggilku hanyalah mereka yang mesum-mesum saja !

Ah, kalian terkejut ya ?

Yah memang sih si Yondaime Hokage itu kelihatannya orang baik dan berwibawa, tapi asal kalian tau otaknya pun sama mesumnya dengan gurunya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jirraiya ~

Hah dan akhirnya seperti kata pepatah, guru kencing berdiri murid kencing berlari !

Jirraiya sering sekali kencing berdiri disembarang tempat, dan Minato pun sering kencing sambil berlari sembarangan .

Heh memalukan bukan ?

Dan siapa yang dapat sial ?

TENTU SAJA AKU !

Secara, mana berani orang-orang menghajar atau bahkan menuduh Jirraiya yang tampangnya sudah uzur itu kencing sembarangan lagipula dia Sannin, apa mau di Rasengan ?

Sedangkan Minato ?

Tentu kalian tau si Konoha Yellow Flash itu kan, dia dapat julukan itu bukan tanpa alasan, tentu saja ketika dia kencing berlari tidak ada yang melihatnya . Lha wong dia itu super cepat,

huh alhasil tentu aku yang kena getahnya !

Para warga yang kesal memukuliku sebagai pelampiasan, dan hasilnya ?

MAKIN BENGKAK SAJA TUBUH NISTA KU INI !

Hah malang ya nasibku ?

Summon ku saat ini yang terbaru adalah Uzumaki Naruto, anak Minato Namikaze .

Dia sama mesumnya dengan guru dan ayahnya !

Tapi aku beruntung dia tidak bisa berlari secepat Minato, aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau dia sampai kencing berdiri lagi huh !

Dan untung juga dia tidak sekurang ajar Jirraiya yang mengintip wanita muda mandi .

Tapi yang paling berbahaya dari anak ini adalah- Sesuatu yang merah .. Yang ada dalam tubuhnya ..

Oh bukan, BUKAN KYUUBI !

Kalau Kyuubi aku juga kenal, dia anak RT sebelah rumahku ..

Yang berbahaya dari dia ini adalah ..

HASRATNYA UNTUK MAKAN RAMEN !

Ya, kalian tentu tau Naruto ini maniak ramen, tiada hari tanpa ramen dan apapun akan dilakukannya demi ramen !

SEPERTI SAAT INI !

Dia sedang asyik-asyik makan ramen sepuasnya tanpa bayar dengan ganti dia MENGGADAIKAN DIRIKU DI RAMEN ICHIRAKU !

Bah dasar summon DURHAKA !

Demi makan ramen setahun gratis dia menggadaikan aku pada Teuchi,

ternyata benar sekejam-kejamnya ibu tiri, summon Kuchiyose lebih kejam !

Betapa laknat summon-summonku itu diary,

bahkan akupun tak sanggup menuliskan lagi kata-kata yang akan kuukir dalam lembaran indahmu diary ..

Mungkin sampai disini aku bisa membelaimu, sampai jumpa diary, aku harus melanjutkan nasibku sebagai barang gadaian di Ichiraku ..

Bye~bye . Salam, Gamabunta .

* * *

><p>"Hiks .. Hiks .. Aku terharu membaca diary mu Bunta .. Sekarang aku tau menu baru di Ichiraku, kodok goreng itu adalah bagian dari tubuhmu .<p>

Hah tau gitu aku nambah deh makannya, habis enak sih~ Nah sekarang, kita buka halaman selanjut- eh habis ? Halaman diarynya tinggal 1, ini berarti Kuchiyose yang akan menuliskannya adalah~ HATCHIUUU~ err Naruto hei kau jangan kentut sembarangan ya, dasar murid tidak berguna !"

* * *

><p><strong>Pakkun - Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kakashi Hatake .<strong>

"Yayaya inilah halaman terakhir diary Kuchiyose, malang ya ? Yah maklum kami para Kuchiyose sangat amat sangat very kere . Gaji kami sebagai Kuchiyose sangat dibawah UMR, bahkan untuk membeli diary saja kami hanya mampu yang 5 halaman, sudah begitu tanpa cover lagi .

Baiklah, karena ini halaman terakhir dan sebagai rasa terimakasihku kalian sudah mau membaca diary Kuchiyose, langsung saja ya aku bagi pengalamanku selamam menjadi Kuchiyose Kakashi .."

Hai diary, tak terasa sudah halaman terakhirmu yang aku goreskan tinta pengalamanku ..

Namaku Pakkun, aku adalah salah satu anjing summon milik Kakashi, yah seperti yang kalian ketahui Kakashi memiliki 8 anjing Kuchiyose, tapi akulah yang paling ganteng diantara semua anjing itu .

Kalian apa tidak heran kenapa Kakashi bisa punya banyak Kuchiyose ?

Serakah ya dia, masa punya langsung 8 ..

Hmm itu semua dikarenakan karena anjing-anjing Kuchiyose itu kesengsem sama Kakashi yang pastinya kalian tau, dia ganteng begete kan~

Otomatis para anjing langsung saja mengikuti dan menyetujui kontrak summon dengan Kakashi, padahal asal tau saja ya dia itu super duper pelit kalau soal gaji !

Tau sendiri laah gajinya semua kan dibuat beli buku mesum bersampul orange dan hijau itu~

Oh iya kalian pernah melihat Kakashi tanpa masker tidak ?

Tidak ? Wah kasian sekali kalian, aku sudah puas menatap wajah jounin tertampan itu dulu- sebelum dia memakai masker tentunya .

Apa ? Kalian tidak tau kalau dulu Kakashi tidak bermasker ?

Heuuh beruntunglah kalian ada aku disini yang akan menceritakan awal mula mengapa Kakashi sampai memakai masker .

Kalian tentu tau, Kakashi adalah jounin tertampan di Konoha tentunya jauh bila dibandingkan si rambut mangkok itu, iya kan ?

Dulu, dia tidak memakai masker karena tentu-kalian-tau dia itu mesumnya tingkat dewa Jashin .

Dia suka sekali memamerkan ketampanannya dan membuat para gadis-gadis melengket kayak perangko didekatnya .

Hah ! Kalian baru tau ya kalau Kakashi se-pervert itu ?

Ya, begitulah dia .

Namanya juga anak muda, seperti kalian tak pernah muda saja hahaha

Suatu hari dia sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha sambil membawaku, yang katanya biar menambah ke-kerenan-nya kalau membawa hewan peliharaan berjalan-jalan, menambah nilai jual begitu katanya .

Well, kata-kata jounin mesum itu ada benarnya juga .

Buktinya saja semua wanita memandanginya dengan tatapan tergila-gila, hah dasar wanita .

Kudengar semua wanita berteriak,

"Kyaaaa Kakashi-Kun keren sekali !"

"Waah Kakashi-San membawa hewan peliharaannya berjalan-jalan, sungguh mulia perbuatannya"

"Wuaah Kakashi Sensei macho nyaa"

Bah ! Kulihat para medic nin sibuk mengangkut para wanita yang tepar karena senyuman maut ninja pengkopi ini .

Dasar Kakashi memang racun dunia !

Dia sih cuma jalan santai sambil membaca bukunya itu dan melempar senyuman mautnya .

Akupun heran kenapa wanita-wanita itu berteriak melihat Kakashi seperti itu,

sementara ketika kulihat Inuzuka Kiba membawa jalan-jalan Akamaru mereka malah berteriak,

"Kyaaaa pergi dari sisiku anjing jelek ! Kau nakaaal !"

"Waah itu Kiba membawa Akamaru jalan-jalan, yah memang naluri sesama hewan tidak dapat dipisahkan !"

"Mereka seperti saudara ya, tidak bisa dibedakan mana yang majikan mana yang anjing !"

Heh dasar wanita, tapi dari situ aku menarik sebuah kesimpulan besar 'AKU LEBIH GANTENG DARI AKAMARU'

Sementara itu kulihat Kakashi masih membaca 'Icha-Icha Paradise' nya .

"Kakashi ."

"Hn ."

"Sedang apa ?"

"Sedang membaca, Pakkun"

"Membaca apa ?"

"Tidak boleh tau, kau belum 17 tahun"

"Sial !"

"Hn ."

Dasar, aku tau otaknya sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang nyeleneh .

Kalau tidak membayangkan Kurenai ya pasti Anko, masa Uchiha Itachi ?

"Kakashi, aku lapar ."

"Hn ."

"Heh kau mau berkata hn-hn-hn sejuta kali tetap saja kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan pesona Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn ? Siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Dia itu salah satu chara yang paling ganteng di anime Naruto, makanya nonton dong !"

"Oh, yang ada si tampan Hatake Kakashi itu ya ?"

"Begitulah . Eh ngomong-ngomong aku lapar"

"Tapi Pakkun .."

"Tapi apa ?"

"Err~ maaf ya, semua uangku sudah ku investasikan dalam bentuk ini" Kakashi berkata dengan watados sambil menunjukkan buku 'Icha-Icha Paradise' nya padaku .

Kontan saja aku yang sudah menahan lapar lebih dari 3 hari melompat kearahnya, dan kucakar wajah mulus dan tampannya itu !

Hah tau rasa kau ya !

Ku cakar kanan-kiri atas-bawah vertikal-horizontal sampai zig-zag .

Hewan mana yang tak kesal menahan lapar 3 hari, dipaksa diajak jalan-jalan keliling desa demi menambah nilai jual, eh pemiliknya malah menginvestasikan uangnya demi membeli buku mesum !

Bah akan kurusak wajah mu Kakashi !

Tapi malangnya nasibku,

sebelum hasratku kesampaian untuk merusak seluruh wajahnya, para Kakashi Fans Girls langsung mengerubuni ku dan membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa, hah yang harusnya dibawa kan Kakashi ini !

Alhasil yang tercakar kuku indahku hanya bagian mulut dan dagunya saja .

Dan semenjak saat itu dia memutuskan untuk memakai masker demi menutupi bekas cakaranku itu .

Dan sialnya, justru karena kemisteriusan dibalik maskernya itu pamornya jadi NAIK dan makin banyak wanita yang menggilainya !

Cih, brengsek Kakashi itu .

Dasar tidak berperike-kuchiyose-an

Dan aku, bagaimana nasibku ?

Yah, disinilah aku .

Di rumah sakit jiwa Konoha sambil membaca dan menulis diary Kuchiyose dari teman-teman se-Kuchiyose-an ku .

Ternyata menjadi hewan Kuchiyose tidak seenak kelihatannya, memang kami bisa eksis di tivi .

Tapi dibalik layar ?

Kehidupan kami memang kejam ..

Baiklah, untukmu yang sudah membaca Diary Kuchiyose ini, aku ucapkan banyak terimakasih ya .

Sebagai balas budi aku akan menciummu, mmuu- eh ah bau apa ini ?

Kau belum mandi ya ?

Mandi dulu sana, eh tapi review dulu ya, nanti kita lanjutkan lagi ciuman terimakasihnya~ err HATCHIU cepat mandi !

**- SELESAI –**

**Thanks for reading :D**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
